


For His Pleasure

by taibhrigh



Series: Pleasures [3]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick came out of the Threshold feeling stronger, better, and knowing the Necromonger army was his, but he was still seeking the final fragment...his consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece (from Riddick's POV) to the othr two parts in the series. It does add new items to the series. 
> 
> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.
> 
> This was written for smallfandomfest #10 on LJ.

~~~***~~~

After the fight with Zhylaw, when Riddick fell back onto the throne and glanced out between his fingers he felt worn down by it all. Getting his humanity back, spending several years on a frozen hell hole to keep Jack and the Iman safe just for Jake to ruin it all. Just for these Necromongers to destroy the two people who kept his humanity in check. Now he just needed to keep it together until he could get off this flying city. Away from the bowing hoard that thought he was their king. The bounty had been lifted, or so the Elemental witch had promised him, he could begin again...or something. Hell, running for his life was all he'd done for more than ten years.

"They are yours now," the Elemental whispered almost gleefully and at that moment Riddick really wanted to wipe that gleam off her face.

An order was issued and the Necromonger fleet was pushing away from Helion Prime. Headed toward the Threshold. The command had been automatic as soon as Zhylaw had been reported dead and the change of Lord Marshal had been entered into the computer files.

He was going to be stuck on this tub for at least four weeks unless he could find a way off of it.

~~~***~~~

The month passed quickly between pushes for the position of Lord Marshal and people generally just sucking up to the new king. He despised suck ups. There had been only three challenges for his position and Riddick learned quickly that the majority who called themselves _Nobles_ didn't know shit about fighting. The one soldier who had tried had been a better challenge but the fight had still been over too quickly for his tastes.

The Elemental inserted herself into his daily life and he really was tired of her. She informed him that no one was allowed to challenge for the position of Lord Marshal after the first ten days in the change of power. They would be able to try again after he returned from the Threshold but that over the next fifteen days he would be prepared for his passage through the Threshold and that time was held as sacred by even the most power hungry of the Necromongers.

Riddick listened to the Elemental trying to figure out what her plan was. What angle she was playing so he could be sure to do something completely opposite. He didn't trust her. And, he didn't need super powers to figure out what most of these people wanted--power. The closer to him they were the more power others would perceive they had. 

The only one Riddick was really having issues with was Lord Vaako, the First Among Commanders. That man was not acting like the rest and that alone intrigued him.

~~~***~~~

Riddick came out of the Threshold smiling. Gone were the goggles and his silver eyes now glowed softly in the light of day. His vision better than it had ever been. The Threshold had been enlightening--filling him with powers and knowledge, enhancing his body and mind. The Universe was his and so were the Necromongers. They were his to destroy, use, shape, keep, bleed...everything.

The first woman that threw herself at him he took to bed. Fucked her hard and when she left his chambers there was nothing remaining inside her. She was a walking husk simply waiting to die. He had needs and she'd been nothing but a way to relieve a little tension. Plus, she hadn't been what he was seeking. He wasn't sure what he wanted but what or who it was wouldn't stumble about with glazed and vacant eyes.

Neither were the next two women or the two men that followed. When he was done with each of them they truly did look like corpses. The first one even killed herself on the steps of the throne dais. More tried to get into his bed, they wanted to be his Consort or at the very least one of his concubines. But none of them had even been able to handle the small amount of power he leaked. When he sent them away most killed themselves too.

The Elemental came to him, wanting him to destroy the fleet. To destroy his army, his Necromongers. She told him, trying to anger him, that they had destroyed his homeworld, his people. Riddick saw the lies in her words. The Furyan in him wanted revenge and who was he to deny it? Besides, the Elementals had done the destroying--she had even delivered the prophecy to Zhylaw herself. Too bad her calculations had been off.

Killing her felt good. The surprise on her face as she started to fall to the floor was almost perfection. Destroying the Elementals...he was really going to enjoy that when the time came.

~~~***~~~

The first time he thought _just burn_ at one of the nobles and they did, he had cackled a little like a mad man. It had felt so good. The reactions from everyone in the room had been breathtaking as well. With the exception of one.

Vaako. The man had not reacted like the rest, just lifted an eyebrow before finishing the task at the monitor where he worked. The man was a shadow in Riddick's vision; a puzzle of sorts. Where other people flocked towards Riddick or ran away from him, Vaako did neither.

Riddick didn't like puzzles, but he liked the way Vaako moved--the strength, the untapped power--as he watched the other man train his troops. The other commanders were weak and their soldiers easily defeated. Vaako's would be more of a challenge and he could tell that Vaako didn't tolerate weakness. That if his soldiers didn't learn, then death was what they deserved.

He ignored Vaako's dame. She no longer smelled beautiful, but of decay. He pushed her off; and one time actually onto her ass because she didn't seem to have the brains to understand anything else. The smirks and laughs she received from his rebuff amused him greatly. Better yet, Vaako had left her there as if she was garbage. Ignoring all her plots and plans to take the throne.

Riddick learned Vaako was a strategist as well as a soldier. The first time he'd challenged Vaako to a sparring session had been of great value. Vaako didn't come at you head on, but let you make the first move and built his strategy from there. Even though he took Vaako to the ground during the sparring session, it had been the longest one to date since he'd walked through the Threshold. The second session had been just as exciting. 

"You're almost there," he had whispered to Vaako that day without much thought to why he said it. Each session after that got longer and longer until Vaako almost succeeded in striking him.

Vaako was learning. More importantly, Riddick realized that Vaako wasn't drawn to his powers like the others. No, Vaako thrived on being around them, being around him, as if his powers were attracted to Vaako. From that moment on he watched Vaako closely. The more distance Vaako put between his dame and himself the more Vaako seemed to be less in shadow and Riddick liked that.

The closer he got to Vaako the more he wanted him. The day Vaako's ex-dame got rid of herself by using a gun she had no knowledge of on a setting that sent her flying into the spikes behind her Vaako was no longer a shadow in his vision, but almost a mirror. 

"Almost time," he had said, then chuckled at the dark look Vaako had given him.

~~~***~~~

Riddick was in a shitty mood and he knew it and didn't care. He was itching for a fight, something to calm him. The two commanders and the little bitch they had followed had died too soon to completely satisfy him. He wanted a better fight--more challenge, and he knew just the man who could give it to him.

It took him longer than ever before to actually get Vaako to the ground and he knew the man he now had pinned under him had made several successful cuts--even if they were quickly healing, they had still been successful. Riddick was enjoying the feel of having Vaako underneath him and he could tell the same was true for Vaako.

When Vaako laughed at his _you're dangerous_ comment all he could think to do was to taste the other man. The man's bleeding lip had drawn him in and then there was rough and angry kissing and fighting for control that destroyed their clothing. The fight was what had been missing with all the others. Those poor weak bastards had just given in to their Lord Marshal, this man would not. Not unless he wanted. This man could be his.

Vaako bucked and shifted under him until he managed to flip them over and then Vaako was the one plundering his mouth. Things were just getting good when the double doors to the throne room were thrown open and three soldiers stormed through.

Riddick rolled them over so he was back on top and out of the corner of his eyes noticed that Vaako seemed to just call for his pulse gun and it came to his hand. He smiled to himself, Vaako was indeed his and he wasn't letting anyone or anything take the other man from him. Riddick raised his arm and stretched it out towards the three men and tossed them from the room. His last thought about those men was _burn_ right before he caused the doors to slam shut and lock. No one else was getting in or out until he was ready.

He heard Vaako's pulse gun drop to the floor right before his head was grabbed and pulled down into a kiss. He knew the other man was using it as a distraction and didn't care even as he felt Vaako's leg move to wrap around one of his, allowing their bodies to shift into a better position.

"I'm going to fuck you," Riddick said, swiping his tongue over Vaako's neck near the other man's ear. "Hard, fast, again and again."

"I'd rather you sucked my cock first," Vaako tossed back.

Riddick laughed at the other man's challenge. Yes, this man was meant to be his Consort. "I'll do that next time," Riddick growled and thrust hard into Vaako; feeling pleasure and heat in his Consort's tight hole. But Vaako gave as good as he got; nails digging into Riddick's back deep enough to draw blood. 

"You're mine," Riddick said, biting Vaako and then sucking and lapping at the wound.

He heard Vaako's acceptance and even more pleasure and power rode through them both.

Hours later, after they'd both sought pleasure again and again, he finally watched Vaako walk out of the throne room and grinned as he still felt the power humming in and around him. He couldn't wait to see what happened next. Vaako was his now. The only mark that marred the other man's beautiful body was Riddick's mark. A single bite mark at Vaako's neck. The Necromonger horde no longer had a hold on what was his.

~~~***~~~

It took nearly a month for the transformation to be complete. He had made Vaako his and in return became Vaako's. It was the one thing the other Lord Marshals had not understood--not that it would have helped them as the power of the Threshold had always been meant for two--a Furyan and his Consort.

Riddick knew Vaako was still puzzling it all out and the other man was pushing boundaries to see where he stood. Riddick would admit he wasn't a strategist and more of the head on approach type but when Vaako made changes to his plans it was because his Consort often saw things in a much broader scope. Didn't mean he always followed the suggestions but he did consider more and more of them.

His changes, him becoming Lord Marshal, the Threshold not rejecting the Furyan had split the fleet into new fractions. Not that it mattered much as the fleet always had parties trying to usurp each other. However, the people on the Sword had been trying his patience from day one. 

He no longer had to worry about the ones that had come over for an audience with the Lord Marshal. They had tried to assassinate Vaako in the throne room and Vaako had destroyed them with a single lift of his hand. He felt the almost gleeful pleasure in his mate the moment they had begun to burn.

"You didn't leave me any to play with?" Riddick said, coming up behind Vaako and wrapping his arms around the other man's waist before propping his chin on Vaako's shoulder.

"There will always be more."

Riddick chuckled. "Of course," he rumbled out, licking slightly at Vaako's neck. "How did it feel?"

He felt the very minute shiver that raced through Vaako's body. "Wonderful," came the answer. "Now what are we going to do about the Sword?"

"Leave them for now," Riddick said, kissing his Consort's neck. "We'll need lambs later. I have other plans for us this evening."

That sparring session between them that evening was rougher, faster, and more exhilarating than any before. Riddick watched as Vaako's wounds healed just as quickly as his did. Vaako's strikes met his almost in mid-move. By the time Vaako tumbled them to the ground he could fully feel the other man in the back of his head and through his very soul.

Vaako had knocked them to the ground with enough force that Riddick knew there would have been a bruise on his ass if those things didn't heal so fast. He looked up into Vaako's eyes and grinned as he watched his partner's hazel-colored eyes shift to soft glowing amber. "You're mine," he said.

Vaako was his and now he was Vaako's. It was a strange feeling, something Riddick would never have thought could be his before the Threshold. The taking of a mate, a partner--the Necromongers would call Vaako the Consort, but the other man was more than that.

Riddick rolled them over and took possession of Vaako's mouth. The heat, the power, and the pure pleasure pouring from the other man was stunning. 

Vaako's pleasure was his.

He pulled Vaako to his feet before twisting them around and shoving Vaako into the seat of the throne and kneeling before his lover. Vaako's legs were spread wide, head tilted back and arms draped over the chair. 

Riddick really liked the look of that pose even as he leaned forward and ran his tongue up and then down Vaako's cock before taking it into his mouth. Feeling the thrum of emotion--need, want, more--coming from the man above.

He felt Vaako's hand slide across his head, stroking softly as he licked and sucked. It turned into a tighter grasp as Vaako came, the body above him arching only slightly as a soft moan escaped parted lips. Riddick would make Vaako moan much louder in a minute.

As soon as Vaako's hand started stoking his scalp again, Riddick leaned in and licked his lover's softened cock one last time before standing and pulling Vaako to his feet.

He had the perfect place to fuck his partner and make Vaako scream in pleasure where no one but him would be able to hear.

~~~***~~~

The warm water continued to gently rain down on them but neither man noticed as Vaako was pushed into the wall before being lifted up enough to wrap a leg around Riddick's upper thigh. Riddick's mouth was buried at the juncture of Vaako's neck and shoulder sucking at the mark there at the same pace as his thrusts.

Vaako bit down on Riddick's arm where it bracketed the other man in the corner of the shower as to not make any noise. Riddick wasn't having any of that and didn't even flinch, just shifted, taking the next stroke even deeper into Vaako. Vaako screamed out and Riddick grinned before thrusting again and again, seeking his own pleasure from his partner's willing body.

"More," Vaako breathed out before taking Riddick's mouth in a deep kiss and lifting his other leg to wrap around Riddick. "More," Vaako repeated.

Riddick would deny his Consort nothing, thrusting even harder and faster into his partner. The final scream of pleasure from Vaako had Riddick coming just as hard.

~~~***~~~

Riddick laughed. The people on the Vengeance were sorrier than those on the Sword. The nobles ruled and the soldiers followed like weak little sheep for promises of a position advancement that meant nothing. He could feel Vaako's dissatisfaction at being on this ship and not the Basilica. Riddick smirked to himself knowing that Vaako would soon feel his amusement when the noble in front of him burst into flames.

"You're late," he said, eyeing his mate from across the room. "You almost missed all the fun."

Vaako began walking through the crowd. "What have I missed?" Vaako asked, haughtily, taking the final step to stand next to Riddick.

"He was just complaining about my choice of planets," Riddick answered, grinning as he easily read the thoughts Vaako was projecting.

Hades, Crematoria, the hellhounds.

Hades hadn't brought the fleet anything of importance unless keeping their Lord Marshal happy counted because destroying that planet had made him very, very happy. No one but him and Vaako knew there had been nothing of value on the planet and Vaako had definitely enjoyed the after effects as Riddick now sported a bite mark on his chest. He chuckled softly to himself as he felt Vaako remembering their time alone on the Command Deck.

Crematoria brought them the hellhounds and a handful of new recruits. The hounds had been what he'd really been after, knowing Vaako would enjoy their company and what they could bring to their union. He smirked as the hellhounds ran through the throne room causing several nobles to shriek and curse. He heard Vaako's quiet chuckle and knew his Consort loved having their new pets.

"And where are we headed that has caused such complaints?" Vaako asked him, even though the other man already knew the answer and was just putting on a show for the crowd in the room. He watched as Vaako's hand reached down to scratch the head of the large hellhound standing to his side, its jaw still wet with the blood of the soldier it had snacked on.

"Dalteria V," Riddick said. "Population of five hundred thousand. The Vengeance and the Wrecker will be doing this takeover alone. I want to see what these two ships can bring me."

"My Lord!" Several of the nobles and commanders started to protest and Riddick knew he was going to enjoy what was going to happen next. He could already feel the power through the bond.

Vaako raised his hand and pointed it at one of the sub-commanders. "You've just been promoted," Vaako said, as the man standing next to the sub-commander burst into flames and ash. 

Riddick laughed. He enjoyed that trick the Threshold had given him and it had felt just as good as if he had been the one to set the man aflame. There was something so satisfying about it, about watching the reactions of the people around the person turning to ash. Feeling their fear and uncertainty.

"The ship that brings in the most converts who live through the conversion process wins," he said, stepping down from the dais and heading toward the door.

"Wins what?" called one of the nobles.

"A chance to make it to the Underverse, of course," Vaako answered for him.

~~~***~~~

If all went as he expected the fleet would be down a ship. Though most of the people on the Vengeance weren't worth being called _Theirs_. They didn't deserve to be Necromongers or continue in this Verse.

Riddick glanced around the Command Deck at the three people who had been able to pass his test. Who had not died even as their bodies and minds were wracked with pain. Their loyalty was absolute. There was another dozen who made up their command crew who had passed the more vicious test Vaako gave. 

He could read Vaako's thoughts as the other man tracked the crews and people on the two ships. He liked how his Consort's mind worked. The moment when Vaako figured out exactly how things were going to turn out made him shiver with more than just pleasure.

Nearly ten hours later the Wrecker pulled off Dalteria V leaving the Vengeance in pieces and stripped of everything important. The Wrecker had a new, more charismatic Purifier who had convinced nearly half the population of the continent to willingly join the Necromonger people. The Wrecker had also filled its worker and troop decks with survivors from the Vengeance. The Vengeance's nobles had not been so lucky and most were already screaming in pain and despair. 

Riddick targeted the Vengeance with the Ascension Device and twisted the control to the level that would release a single explosive pillion directly into the ship. The planet would survive, but the city where the Vengeance had landed, as well as most of that continent, would be uninhabitable for quite a while. He shrugged, Dalteria V no longer mattered to him.

Riddick felt the vibration gently run across his body even before the hellhounds began to howl and within seconds the explosion from the pillion and the Vengeance was filling the view screens. One of the hounds moved to his side and rubbed against his leg and Riddick scratched its ears.

"Back us away," he heard Vaako order even as the man was turning away from the screen to look at him. "Looks like Commander Barloe won."

Riddick smirked. "And now I don't have to listen to the Vengeance complain."

Vaako snorted softly and turned to one of the Command Deck personnel. "Move the Wrecker into third position," Vaako ordered. "The ship is no longer at the end of the pack."

He saw the smirk on Vaako's face and could feel the humor his Consort felt for the frustration Riddick was now feeling when he realized that the Devil was going to be very upset at being pushed to last. Commander Stiv and his little hoard of nobles were going to be loud.

Riddick thought about it for a moment and then ignored it. If he was lucky he wouldn't have to deal with Stiv for much longer. But his Consort deserved to have to beg a little for pleasure tonight.

~~~***~~~

Riddick didn't like Commander Stiv's timing for his attack against the Basilica. The man had waited several weeks and waited for a time when Riddick and Vaako were not on the Command Deck. The Devil broke formation and sped up until it was within firing range of the Basilica. The first volley caused little damage as the Basilica was built to withstand more than any of the other frigates in the fleet.

Stiv's timing was ruining his fun and pleasure. He had been pounding into Vaako at a rate he knew Vaako enjoyed and could never get enough of when the first volley hit the port side of the Basilica. He knew Vaako was just as pissed about the timing of the attack and as if they were one person, they turned their heads toward the port side of the ship and released a single thought. _Pain and death to our enemies._

Stiv would never have survived the attempted mutiny, but had his timing been different the Devil might not have lost its Command Deck. Stiv though had picked a time when he thought the Lord Marshal and his Consort would be less aware of their surroundings and have no time to get back to the Command Deck.

The late Commander Stiv had been wrong and should have believed the rumors that Riddick and Vaako could communicate without speaking and give orders for that matter over great distances. It might have been something none of the other Lord Marshal's had been able to do, but it would now be something the other Necromongers would soon understand: Riddick and Vaako were unlike any previous Lord Marshal or Consort.

The entire Command Deck of the Devil became electrified. Sparks showered from every surface. Gasses and smoke vented into the air choking the eleven people within. The doors held tight even as people tried to open them. It held them all in place as people screamed and burned and the electronics began to hiss and melt.

All over the Devil Stiv's followers were falling to the floor, withering and screaming in pain and agony. It stopped when Stiv finally fell dead. An order was sent that all those who had fallen in pain should be dragged to the purification chambers to suffer the pain of the new purification process. If they survived, they would be stripped of all rank and privileges. Riddick doubted any of them would survive his new purification process. He wanted only the best and this would be the first time any of the previously purified had been submitted to the new process. It would be a lesson in suffering the whole fleet would not forget.

"We're going to have to slave that ship to another until repair crews can pry open those doors and clean up the mess we've made," Vaako said out loud.

"Like I care." Riddick's grin as he looked down at Vaako was wild and feral and he pushed a little harder into his lover and Vaako arched into it, accepting and wanting more.

"I have an idea," Vaako said, reaching up to place his hand on Riddick's cheek, his thumb stroking the skin as he turned his head to the starboard side of the ship and issued another silent order. The Devil and all it housed now belonged to Commander Barloe of the Wrecker. The Devil's controls would be slaved to the Wrecker until one of them thought otherwise. It would no doubt piss off the other Commanders but they would deal with that when or if it happened.

Riddick knew the threat of being slaved to another ship and basically having your status demoted would make the rest of the fleet think twice. It was a good tactic his Consort had and a perfect way to keep the other ships in line. Vaako finished his orders and Riddick knew the moment the other man was solely focused on them when he felt Vaako's hand gliding down his side before digging into his hip. Almost instantly he heard the simple verbal demand through their link. _Move._

"I'm rather enjoying this position," Riddick replied, as he nipped at Vaako's throat.

Vaako scraped his nails down Riddick's back and then tightened internal muscles and shifted his hips and Riddick let out a sound that was a cross between a growl and moan. One that even had the hellhounds whimpering.

 _Move,_ Vaako sent again.

Riddick began moving again and this time the growl-like moan was ripped from Vaako's throat. Riddick moved harder and faster feeding on the pleasure he was causing his Consort. 

It was all for his pleasure.

~~~***~~~

Riddick sat astride Vaako, riding his Consort's cock. "You found them for me," he said, nipping and licking at Vaako's neck.

"Yes," Vaako choked out between moans of pleasure. 

Riddick's internal muscles clenched Vaako's cock even tighter and Riddick moaned with his own pleasure.

"We're going to destroy the Elementals."

"Yes. Oh, yes."

~end~


End file.
